<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creo que he visto una luz al otro lado del río by Diana924</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167328">Creo que he visto una luz al otro lado del río</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924'>Diana924</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Al otro lado del río [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), Mozart in the Jungle (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Quotations, Season/Series 03, Unrequited Love, Venezia | Venice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Quando Martìn gli aveva proposto una gita a Venezia per festeggiare il suo addio al celibato Andrés de Fonollosa aveva avuto dei dubbi.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa &amp; Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Hailey Rutledge/Rodrigo de Souza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Al otro lado del río [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creo que he visto una luz al otro lado del río</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Quando Martìn gli aveva proposto una gita a Venezia per festeggiare il suo addio al celibato Andrés de Fonollosa aveva avuto dei dubbi.</p><p>Adorava Venezia, come non adorare quella città unica al mondo ma con la polizia italiana che ancora stava cercando chi avesse avuto la faccia tosta di rubare non uno ma due Tiziano era meglio rimanere al monastero. Martìn però aveva ribattuto che un suo carissimo amico si trovava a Venezia, avrebbe pensato a tutto lui e inoltre stava organizzando una sorpresa appositamente per lui, e il suo ego era da sempre sensibile a certe lusinghe. Se le cose si fossero rivelate noiose avrebbe sempre potuto svaligiare la casa dell’amico di Martìn.</p><p>Tatiana li aveva accompagnati in stazione ammonendo Martìn di controllarlo perché si comportasse bene e l’altro si era limitato a rispondere che erano in ottime mani.</p><p>Avevano avuto a malapena il tempo di uscire dalla stazione che aveva udito un urlo.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Martìn!! &gt;&gt; l’autore dell’urlo si era palesato cinque secondi dopo, o meglio la sua mano si era subito palesata.</p><p>Apparteneva a un piccoletto che non faceva altro che avvicinarsi saltellando e urlando il nome di Martìn ad ogni salto, poi li vide e ogni speranza che si fosse sbagliato o che si trattasse di un caso di omonimia sparì definitivamente.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Rodrigo! &gt;&gt; l’urlò di Martìn gli procurò un brivido freddo lungo la schiena mentre la sua anima gemella, a livello puramente affettivo e lavorativo, si precipitava ad abbracciare il piccoletto, ora che lo vedeva bene …Rodrigo de Souza? Il direttore d’orchestra Rodrigo de Souza?</p><p>Martìn conosceva Rodrigo de Souza? Quando? Dove? Perché lui non ne sapeva niente? Quello sarebbe stato un lungo addio al celibato.</p><p>Venne fuori, dopo cinque minuti di saluti e risate, che la sorpresa era proprio Rodrigo o meglio il suo nuovo concerto per cui il messicano si impegnava, croce sul cuore, a far avere loro i biglietti il prima possibile. Poi avrebbero parlato di dettagli tecnici ma prima lo raggiungessero in hotel.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Mi trovate al bar del Danieli, questo è l’hotel che vi ho prenotato, qui ci sono le chiavi &gt;&gt; li salutò Rodrigo prima di …quale razza di aggeggio era quello?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Rodrigo era sempre esuberante e per fortuna non aveva detto nulla.</p><p>Martìn Berrote si era pentito fin da subito di aver confidato tutto a Rodrigo, non tanto del suo secondo lavoro come ladro, Rodrigo per certe cose non si formalizzava certo, ma per via di quello che provava per Andrés. Se solo non avesse passato ore al telefono a raccontargli ogni singolo dettaglio, email chilometriche sul suo cuore infranto e tanto altro … per fortuna Andrés non si era accorto di nulla ma la doppia con letto matrimoniale era un colpo basso. Rodrigo avrebbe pagato per quello a meno che …oh dios.</p><p>Aveva parlato di Andrés a Rodrigo, gliene aveva parlato fino allo sfinimento ma non gli aveva mai mostrato una foto e … se conosceva la mente di quel pazzo messicano Rodrigo doveva essersi convinto che fosse arrivato a Venezia con il suo fidanzato …se solo fosse stato vero.</p><p>Doveva occuparsi di quel problema pensò mentre Rodrigo li faceva sedere al suo tavolo, il divorzio da Anna Maria non gli faceva bene pensò osservando gli innumerevoli pasticcini di fronte a loro, e perché Rodrigo li aveva sistemati come se fossero una piccola orchestra?</p><p>&lt;&lt; … e così con l’orchestra in sciopero dovevo trovarmi qualcosa da fare. E poi mi chiama questo impresario, Bepi, che mi assicura che la sua star canterà solo se dirigerò io l’orchestra e così sono arrivato tre giorni fa. E mentre sono all’aeroporto mi ricordo che il mio gemello figlio di un'altra madre, come dicono gli americani, si trova proprio in Italia, lo chiamo poco prima di salire sull’aereo ed eccovi qui &gt;&gt; concluse Rodrigo prima che il cameriere portasse loro due caffè e un’altra scatola di pasticcini per Rodrigo.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Molto interessante e la cantante in questione sarebbe? &gt;&gt; fu la domanda di Andrés, lo sapeva di aver sbagliato si disse Martìn per l’ennesima volta, non poteva organizzare un week end a Roma, una gita a Milano, una sera a Montecarlo, quello no perché erano ancora ricercati ma comunque perché aveva dovuto coinvolgere Rodrigo? Adorava Rodrigo fin dal loro primo incontro a Buenos Aires venti anni prima, si erano sempre divertiti insieme e Rodrigo in più di un’occasione gli aveva fornito un alibi ma …Rodrigo era troppo. Troppo esuberante, troppo ciarliero, troppo ottimista, gli voleva un bene dell’anima ma quello era un altro discorso.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Alessandra Bertelli, credo abbia uno pseudonimo o un nome d’arte ... La Fiamma! &gt;&gt; rispose Rodrigo lasciandoli ammirati. Frequentare Andrés de Fonollosa implicava avere gusti di un certo livello, o almeno fingerli. Ristoranti stellati, Costa Azzurra, serate all’opera, dove ascoltare i grandi capolavori e “prendere in prestito” portafogli sostanziosi, e dopo un momento di panico Martìn si era adattato. Non gli sarebbe mai venuto naturale ma col tempo aveva imparato a riconoscere un buon vino, a valutare l’assolo di una soprano e a saper scegliere come vestire quindi si, sapeva esattamente chi fosse La Fiamma.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Ne è davvero sicuro? La Fiamma si è ritirata cinque anni fa, maestro de Souza &gt;&gt; lo informò Andrés lasciandolo senza parole.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Sicurissimo, incontrerò lei e l’impresario domani ma ditemi di voi … da quanto state insieme e perché non mi hai mai detto niente Martìn? Pensavo che noi ci dicessimo tutto &gt;&gt; domandò Rodrigo divertito mentre ad Andrés andava di traverso il caffè e Martìn avrebbe solamente voluto sprofondare sottoterra, poteva sempre buttarsi nel primo canale che trovava si disse, nulla sarebbe mai stato così umiliante.</p><p>Non era la prima volta che venivano scambiati per una coppia, Sergio stesso aveva inizialmente pensato che lo fossero, e se in alcune occasioni Andrés se n’era servito per i suoi scopi solitamente era sempre il primo a ricordare che no, loro non era una coppia in senso romantico. Erano amici, vivevano nello stesso luogo, dormivano nella stessa cripta, con Tatiana, lavoravano insieme ma non erano una coppia in senso romantico o sessuale, fatto che aveva imparato ad accettare cercando di soffrirci il meno possibile.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Noi non siamo affatto una coppia, io mi sto per sposare. Con una donna meravigliosa se vuole saperlo. E vorrei sapere cosa intende con “tutto?” &gt;&gt; rispose Andrés. Rodrigo ridacchiò nervoso ma il lampo di realizzazione nei suoi occhi Martìn lo vide fin troppo bene, come previsto Rodrigo aveva fatto due più due.</p><p>&lt;&lt; So perfettamente cosa fa Martìn per vivere, e non è sfruttare la sua laurea in ingegneria o almeno non in maniera prevista dalla legge. Non l’ho mai tradito se intende questo &gt;&gt; replicò Rodrigo prima di cominciare nuovamente a disporre i pasticcini come se fossero una seconda fila in un’orchestra.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Anna Maria sta bene? L’ultima volta che l’ho sentita mi ha mandato un suo pezzo &gt;&gt; si intromise lui spostando l’attenzione sul punto debole di Rodrigo, qui pro quo. Conosceva Anna Maria, le voleva bene ed era un vero peccato che tra lei e Rodrigo fosse finita ma … entrambi meritavano un partner sano di mente.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&lt; … e quindi ha detto “don’t fornicate”, tu che conosci l’inglese meglio di me sai cosa vuol dire? &gt;&gt; si sentì dal cellulare.</p><p>Ogni singolo secondo Martìn Berrote rimpiangeva di aver accettato la proposta di Rodrigo, fargli conoscere Andrés era stata una follia perché i due avevano due caratteri completamente opposti. Uno beveva vini d’annata sognando un proprio vigneto in Provenza, un altro viveva di aria e matè, uno vestiva solamente abiti su misura e l’altro era capace di vestirsi buttandosi nei cesti delle svendite, ne era stato testimone lui una volta a Città del Messico.</p><p>Era riuscito a contenere i danni ma era sicuro che una volta tornato a Firenze Andrés avrebbe raccontato tutto a Sergio e per quanto volesse bene a quel nerd Sergio avrebbe disapprovato tutto.</p><p>&lt;&lt; E tu cosa hai fatto? &gt;&gt; domandò lui mentre Andrés cercava di non ridere.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Io? Ma perché devi sempre dare la colpa a me? Questo è come quella volta a Miami, come potevo sapere che riempendo il palco di elio il suono sarebbe uscito viziato? Comunque non ho fatto nulla, mi stava spiegando alcune cose, sai che non bisogna chiedere il parmigiano per gli spaghetti col pesce?, e poi ha detto che per nessuna ragione dovevo “make “ qualcosa con lei, “not” non ho capito bene e infine “don’t fornicate &gt;&gt; spiegò loro Rodrigo. Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo prima che André gli mostrasse un post dove c’era scritto “solo i pazzi e gli americani osano certi assortimenti di cibo”, lui si limitò ad alzare le spalle.</p><p>&lt;&lt; La chimica di base, Rodrigo, la chimica di base. No, non ho mai sentito quel verbo e non fare nulla di sconsiderato, o almeno nulla da cui poi non possa tirarti indietro &gt;&gt; aggiunse preoccupato, tutto quello era un disastro.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Tranquillo, non sarà come a Medellín, a proposito avete già organizzato un itinerario? Perché avrei un’idea e vorrei parlarne con te &gt;&gt; domandò l’altro prima che Andrés gli facesse un segno che la diceva lunga su cosa pensava della salute mentale di Rodrigo de Souza, salute mentale in cui lui non aveva mai creduto se doveva essere onesto.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Ne abbiamo già parlato, il palco mobile come lo vuoi tu è impossibile, mandami delle cifre e vedrò cosa posso fare &gt;&gt; rispose prima di chiudere la comunicazione, c’erano due persone a cui non era mai riuscito a dire di no: Rodrigo de Souza e Andrés de Fonollosa, ed erano tutti e due nella stessa città.</p><p>&lt;&lt; È un pazzo &gt;&gt; dichiarò Andrés mentre lui si rimetteva il telefono in tasca. Pazzo non era il termine che avrebbe usato per definire Rodrigo, imprevedibile, estroso, folle, se fosse divenuto suo complice ai tempi sarebbe diventato un pazzo criminale da fumetto.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Da legare, ma è anche un genio. Ogni tanto si comporta come un bambino ma poi lo ascolti dirigere e lo adori &gt;&gt; rispose, i primi tempi quei pezzi a lui sembravano tutti uguali, era stato necessario Andrés perché capisse la differenza tra una viola e un violoncello, tra andante e lento e soprattutto che i movimenti di Rodrigo sul palco non erano un vezzo ma obbedivano a regole ben precise.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Com’è possibile che un ingegnere argentino e un direttore d’orchestra messicano si siano conosciuti? &gt;&gt; gli domandò Andrés, sinceramente curioso.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Ci siamo conosciuti a Buenos Aires, lui era lì per una master class, io ci sono nato. Aveva appena terminato e ci siamo conosciuti all’uscita della Carlos Guido, abbiamo parlato, lui mi ha proposto di fare una cosa stupida, io ho risposto di si e da allora siamo amici, anche se a volte ho la sensazione di essere la sua baby sitter. Rodrigo comunque lo racconta meglio di me &gt;&gt; gli spiegò con un sorriso.</p><p>Quella si che era stata una follia ma di quelle che legano due persone e nonostante tutto non lo rimpiangeva, non ne parlava volentieri ma aveva conservato le foto in un album che teneva a Palermo chiuso a chiave in un cassetto del comodino e che nessuno aveva mai visto, nemmeno Andrés, figurarsi una delle sue tante conquiste occasionali.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Perché ho la sensazione che tutto questo non funzionerà? &gt;&gt; domandò Andrés, erano già stati a Venezia quindi che studiasse una cartina era inusuale a meno che …</p><p>&lt;&lt; Non funzionerà, o meglio funzionerà alla sua maniera ossia caotico, colorato e imprevedibile &gt;&gt; rispose lui, facevano ancora in tempo a prendere il primo treno per Montecarlo e tentare la fortuna al casinò, o portarsi via l’incasso del mese.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Potrebbe essere divertente, non hai avuto un’idea così sbagliata nell’organizzare questo viaggio, Martìn &gt;&gt; lo prese in giro Andrés, ma perché la terra non si apriva mai per inghiottirlo quando ne aveva bisogno?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Che Rodrigo gli avrebbe parlato approfittando della prima occasione in cui sarebbero rimasti da soli era qualcosa che aveva messo in conto.</p><p>Che Rodrigo avesse capito tutto era qualcosa che aveva temuto, il messicano era sempre stato percettivo, certo, dimenticava i giorni della settimana e quando mangiare ma aveva un sesto senso per le emozioni umane che non erano le sue.</p><p>&lt;&lt; È così è lui? Il pluri divorziato per cui hai una cotta? &gt;&gt; rapido, deciso e dritto al punto, tipico di Rodrigo.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Io non ho una cotta per lui, siamo solo amici &gt;&gt; rispose, un’altra persona ci avrebbe creduto ma Rodrigo in quello era esattamente come Sergio: sapeva leggergli dentro, solo che a differenza del fratellastro di Andrés non aveva paura di cosa avrebbe scoperto.</p><p>&lt;&lt; E io sono grasso come Diego Rivera. Ho visto come lo guardi, e ho notato che lui adora che tu lo guardi in quella maniera ma finisce qui. Ti farai del male a stare con lui, vieni con me a New York, o rimaniamo qui a Venezia &gt;&gt; maledetto tappo messicano, perché era sempre così sincero?</p><p>&lt;&lt; Non è così facile, abbiamo un progetto a cui dedicarci, il sogno di tutta una vita e …so che non mi ricambierà mai ma preferisco soffrire che non vederlo più, le mogli passano, io resto &gt;&gt; ammise, era forse la sua unica certezza, Andrés poteva sposarsi una, due, dieci volte ma chi restava sempre al suo fianco era lui, dieci anni insieme, di vita in comune, di collaborazioni e di amicizia. Non avrebbe permesso a quello che provava per lo spagnolo di mettersi in mezzo alla vita che avevano, meglio sapersi infelice che solo, forse un giorno … era una tenue speranza ma non voleva rinunciarvi, forse era patetico ma non avrebbe rinunciato alla speranza che un giorno Andrés de Fonollosa lo guardasse con occhi diversi e ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti. O che almeno non ne fosse infastidito e decidesse che potevano continuare ad essere amici, come diceva quella canzone: “so accontentarmi anche di un semplice saluto”, a lui bastava solo che Andrés se lo tenesse vicino.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Ti ricordi cosa ti disse mia nonna? Ti aspetta un grande amore, un amore così grande che definirà la tua vita, e sappiamo entrambi che mia nonna non sbaglia mai &gt;&gt; dichiarò Rodrigo, fin da quando gli aveva parlato di Andrés e di ciò che provava per lui Rodrigo aveva cercato di essere quanto più razionale poteva.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Tua nonna legge i fondi di caffè, per quanto le voglia bene non è una fonte adeguata &gt;&gt; replicò lui, si ricordava bene di come l’anziana dopo aver detto quelle parole lo avesse abbracciato piangendo, se aveva ragione allora significava che la sua relazione con Andrés non sarebbe mai cominciata ma gli andava bene così, si sarebbe adattato.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Ha anche visto che io e Hailai avremo tanti bambini, fidati di mia nonna &gt;&gt; fu la risposta enigmatica di Rodrigo.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Sai che l’ultima volta che mi sono fidato della tua famiglia sono dovuto scappare da Città del Messico con un borsone pieno di banconote da duecento pesos e trecento grammi di cocaina di cui mi sono liberato il prima possibile &gt;&gt; replicò, era tutta colpa di Anna Maria, lei, Rodrigo e il maestro Rivera. L’unico vantaggio ottenuto da quella vicenda era che quando era sceso dall’aero a Madrid era così stanco e nervoso che Andrés aveva deciso di risparmiargli i dettagli del suo terzo divorzio preferendo metterlo a letto con due tazze di camomilla e un sonnifero.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Quello è stato un incidente, piuttosto. Ti ricordi quel mio amico compositore? Presenterà una nuova opera a New York tra qualche settimana ma un’aria vuole che sia cantata in anteprima da La Fiamma, ti interesserebbe una registrazione? &gt;&gt; lo provocò Rodrigo facendolo sorridere.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Io non sono interessato ma conosco una persona che potrebbe esserlo &gt;&gt; ammise prima che Rodrigo cominciasse a giocare a calcio con alcuni bambini della via, lo lasciò fare limitandosi ad appoggiarsi al muro, provare a fermarlo sarebbe stato inutile quindi meglio tenerlo d’occhio.</p><p>Rodrigo tornò da lui dopo aver segnato, poteva fare di meglio ma si limitò a sorridergli senza aprire bocca.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Vedrò cosa posso fare, nell’attesa ecco i biglietti &gt;&gt; rispose Rodrigo prima di consegnargli due biglietti, in dieci anni era la cosa più simile ad un appuntamento che avesse mai organizzato per Andrés, e doveva ringraziare Rodrigo. Di tutte le persone al mondo proprio Rodrigo de Souza, quanto era strana la vita si disse prima di scoppiare a ridere.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Ti stavo immaginando come Diego Rivera, anche se servirebbero dieci Rodrigo de Souza per avere un Diego Rivera &gt;&gt; lo prese in giro facendo ridere l’altro.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Come osi? Almeno venti! O sono ingrassato per caso? &gt;&gt; replicò pronto Rodrigo.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Nessuno ingrassa col matè &gt;&gt; rispose lui, aveva bisogno di quella tranquillità.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>La foto di Rodrigo e La Fiamma in prima pagina l’aveva vista, come avrebbe potuto evitarla?</p><p>Andrés gli aveva confermato che la donna era effettivamente Alessandra Bertelli detta La Fiamma e poi avevano continuato a passeggiare per i canali parlando di tutto e niente. Era stato nei pressi della Ca’ d’Oro che il suo telefono aveva squillato e quando aveva visto il nome di Rodrigo aveva sentito un brivido lungo la schiena.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Grandissima disgrazia della mia esistenza, cosa hai combinato questa volta? &gt;&gt; domandò, le prove lo tenevano abbastanza lontano da loro permettendogli di godersi i tanti momenti con Andrés, era come ... nella sua mente lo era di sicuro.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Ho scoperto cosa vuol dire “don’t fornicate” &gt;&gt; urlò Rodrigo dall’altra parte del telefono facendogli perdere dieci anni di vita e abbassandogli sicuramente l’udito. Lo sentirono tutti, compresi cinque turisti giapponesi che lo guardarono male e Andrés che cominciò a ridacchiare.</p><p>&lt;&lt; E cosa vuol dire? &gt;&gt; domandò prima di impostare il vivavoce, se lui doveva soffrire allora soffrissero tutti, compreso quello spagnolo figlio di puttana di cui era perdutamente innamorato da dieci anni.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Fare l’amore, vuol dire fare l’amore. Bepi voleva dire che non dovevo fare l’amore con Alessandra! &gt;&gt; urlò l’altro facendolo arrossire, oh Rodrigo.</p><p>&lt;&lt; E perché non voleva? &gt;&gt; domandò cercando di ignorare le risatine di Andrés, quanto lo amava e lo odiava in quel momento.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Perché perde la voce dopo aver fatto l’amore. Io non ne sapevo nulla ma è stato tra due persone che si sentivano attratte a causa dell’arte e della musica, è stato bellissimo. Un amplesso maturo, eccentrico anche atletico e molto artistico &gt;&gt; fu la risposta, perché tutte a lui.</p><p>&lt;&lt; I dettagli non mi interessano &gt;&gt; dichiarò, tutto ma il sesso etero no, tutto ma non quello.</p><p>&lt;&lt; A me si invece, potrebbe spiegare nel dettaglio le ultime tre parole maestro de Souza? &gt;&gt; si intromise Andrés, forse poteva buttarsi nel canale e sperare che i soccorsi fossero troppo lenti, tanto ormai era rovinato.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Vi racconterò tutto, con ogni dettaglio, al momento sto andando a Torcello per recuperare la mia diva. Vi vedo entrambi!!! &gt;&gt; urlò l’altro prima che si sporgesse. E in effetti c’era un pazzo su una gondola che si stava sbracciando nella loro direzione, ad un’occhiata più attenta il pazzo si rivelò essere proprio Rodrigo de Souza. Capelli sfatti, abiti della sera prima e l’espressione di chi l’ha fatta grossa … oh Rodrigo.</p><p>Gli rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante mentre Andrés si limitò ad un semplice cenno con la mano, poi videro una donna dai capelli rossi e ricci che urlava contro Rodrigo, era sicuro di averla già vista ma non ricordava dove.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Vorrei dirti che devi mandarlo a letto senza cena ma dubito che capirebbe &gt;&gt; dichiarò Andrés quando la singolare processione fu fuori dal loro campo visivo.</p><p>&lt;&lt; È fatto così. Volevo chiedergli se voleva portare l’orchestra a Firenze per la cerimonia, poi mi sono detto che sarebbe capace di eclissare il carnevale di Rio e ho optato per una semplice visita &gt;&gt; si limitò a dire rassegnato.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Ignoravo questa faccenda, sebbene spieghi moltissime cose. Negli ultimi anni La Fiamma si è guadagnata una pessima fama come ritardataria, pigra e capace di grandi scenate, almeno adesso sappiamo il motivo &gt;&gt; replicò Andrés, a suo parere non aveva senso ma mai dire mai, lui certe cose legate alle donne non lo avrebbe mai capite e nemmeno voleva provarci, assolutamente no, problema seguente e avanti un altro.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Rodrigo ci racconterà tutto, quando riuscirà a riportare La Fiamma alle prove, detto ciò … ti interessa il Tiziano o il van Dyck? &gt;&gt; domandò curioso facendo ridere l’altro, solamente perché quello era l’addio al celibato di Andrés non voleva dire che dovessero lasciare Venezia esattamente come quando erano arrivati, non loro.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&lt; E questa è la situazione, come se non bastasse Amadeus mi ha anche detto che se il concerto dovesse andare male nessuno dei ragazzi permetterà che io diriga un loro lavoro &gt;&gt; concluse Rodrigo prima che il cameriere arrivasse con i loro piatti. Sapeva che sarebbe successo pensò Martìn Berrote, prima o poi Rodrigo avrebbe ricominciato con le allucinazioni, come quella volta che erano a Tijuana: lui, Rodrigo e Charles Gounod a prendere il sole sulla spiaggia, Rodrigo aveva persino noleggiato un lettino per il compositore.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Amadeus? &gt;&gt; domandò Andrés prima che lui alzasse gli occhi rassegnato, convincere Rodrigo che le sue erano allucinazioni era una battaglia persa in partenza.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Wolfang Amadeus Mozart, chi altri? E dopo ci siamo baciati &gt;&gt; rispose Rodrigo con assoluta semplicità mentre lui lo guardava indulgente e Andrés gli mostrava il cellulare nel caso volesse far internare Rodrigo.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Era da molto che non vedevi Mozart, cos’è successo con Bach? Hai litigato con lui come hai litigato con Wagner? &gt;&gt; domandò per nulla curioso ma i pazzi andavano assecondati si disse. Rodrigo stava per rispondere quando sentì il suo cellulare suonare. Pochissime persone avevano quel numero, anzi la metà erano sedute con lui a quello stesso tavolo si disse prima di guardare il display e …+52 55? E chi lo cercava da Città del Messico?</p><p>&lt;&lt; Ti avevo detto almeno cento volte di non dare questo numero a tua nonna! Ora rispondo e se scopro che ne hai combinata un’altra delle tue chiamo il maestro Rivera &gt;&gt; dichiarò prima di alzarsi, ma perché l’altro non capiva che aveva bisogno di discrezione.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Mia nonna lo terrà a parlare per mezz’ora parlando di sciocchezze e siccome Martìn è una brava persona la ascolterà. A me serviva un diversivo &gt;&gt; dichiarò Rodrigo.</p><p>Lo aveva sottovalutato pensò Andrés de Fonollosa, aveva decisamente sottovalutato quel messicano mezzo matto alto un metro e un tombino.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Un diversivo per cosa? &gt;&gt; domandò lui, quel tipo non gli piaceva ma era inoffensivo.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Io non sono cieco. Avrò tanti difetti ma non sono cieco. Ho visto come Martìn la guarda, e come voi lo guardate, non approvo ma non sono affari miei solo … prima o poi dovrete fare entrambi una scelta e dovrà essere definitiva &gt;&gt; rispose Rodrigo de Souza enigmatico. Anche Sergio aveva avuto simili preoccupazioni ma si sbagliavano, entrambi, quello che aveva con Martìn non poteva essere definito da una semplice etichetta, era qualcosa di più alto, una comunione d’anime che andava oltre la mera sessualità e simili faccende triviali.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Io e Martìn siamo amici, e so che lei è al corrente di quale sia il modo con cui ci guadagniamo da vivere &gt;&gt; ammise, mentre l’altro scuoteva la testa.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Quello non mi ha mai turbato, solo … stia attento. Voi vi volete molto bene, lo vedono tutti ma non fategli promesse che non potete mantenere. Detto ciò, vi ha mai raccontato come ci siamo conosciuti? &gt;&gt; domandò l’altro divertito.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Solamente che vi siete conosciuti a Buenos Aires e “avete fatto una cosa stupida”, parole sue &gt;&gt; rispose curioso, Martìn non gli aveva mai parlato della vita che aveva avuto prima di incontrarlo, qualche accenno, qualche confessione senza contesto quando si sbronzavano ma nient’altro.</p><p>&lt;&lt; All’epoca ci sembrò un colpo di genio ma oggi … un po’ stupido era. Come definirebbe due ragazzi appena ventenni che decidono di fare un viaggio da Buenos Aires a Barranquilla? Con una moto mezza scassata che si sarà rotta almeno quattro volte e che si conoscono da appena tre giorni? &gt;&gt; rivelò Rodrigo. Follia di gioventù, sicuramente una follia di gioventù pensò Andrés, Rodrigo de Souza gli sembrava il tipo capace di scalare il K2 con uno zaino e una bombola d’ossigeno ma Martìn gli era sempre sembrato molto più concreto di così.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Follia di gioventù? Ingenuità studentesca, emozione per la laurea? &gt;&gt; domandò, doveva farsi raccontare i dettagli di quel viaggio, assolutamente.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Passammo per il deserto di Atacama, due giorni infernali, poi la foresta amazzonica e infine … la Colombia. Ci sarebbe così tanto da raccontare su quel viaggio … per esempio che siamo andati a letto insieme &gt;&gt; rivelò Rodrigo. Aveva sbagliato, assolutamente.</p><p>Rodrigo de Souza era l’ennesima prova che Martìn aveva un pessimo gusto nello scegliersi gli uomini, possibile che in dieci anni di reciproca conoscenza gli avesse presentato solamente pessimi fidanzati? Tutti assolutamente inadeguati, uno peggiore dell’altro.</p><p>Legarlo, imbavagliarlo e subito dopo lo spettacolo buttarlo nel primo canale disponibile, ecco cosa doveva assolutamente fare.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Non avrei mai pensato che lei fosse bisessuale &gt;&gt; pensò mentre osservava il messicano finire la sua ultima cena.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Non lo sono. Io volevo provare come fosse, lui era gay … se devo essere onesto non mi è piaciuto ed entrambi lo consideriamo un favore fatto ad un amico, è accaduto solamente due volte, nella stessa notte &gt;&gt; ammise Rodrigo, se sistemato nel canale giusto non avrebbero mai ritrovato il corpo.</p><p>&lt;&lt; E con questo cosa vuole dirmi, maestro? &gt;&gt; domandò cercando di controllarsi.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Solamente che ci tengo a Martìn, anche lei gli vuole bene ma in maniera diversa. E sappia che non dirò un’altra parola &gt;&gt; si limitò a dichiarare Rodrigo de Souza poco prima che Martìn tornasse al loro tavolo.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>I biglietti che Rodrigo aveva procurato loro erano ottimi, ottima postazione, ottima acustica, se solo …</p><p>Lui non se ne intendeva molto avendo una mente più scientifica ma Martìn Berrote aveva avuto l’assoluta certezza che sarebbe stato un fiasco quando La Fiamma aveva mancato per ben due volte l’attacco, e se lo notava uno come lui allora era grave.</p><p>&lt;&lt; A quanto pare il tuo amico Rodrigo ha fatto nuovamente l’amore con La Fiamma &gt;&gt; gli sussurrò Andrés seduto accanto a lui, perché tutte a lui.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Io lo ammazzo … non doveva finire così, se lo avessi saputo ti avrei organizzato un addio al celibato migliore &gt;&gt; si giustificò, Rodrigo avrebbe pagato per quello, oh se avrebbe pagato.</p><p>Poi come se una qualche divinità si fosse ricordata di lui La Fiamma iniziò a cantare, non se ne intendeva ma … che bella voce. Era rimasto senza parole quando aveva udito una voce tenorile, Rodrigo sapeva sempre come sorprenderlo si era detto. Andrés lo aveva guardato meravigliato ed era la prima volta che in tanti anni vedeva quell’espressione rapita in un contesto che non comprendeva una cassaforte o un caveau.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Quello è Placido Domingo &gt;&gt; aveva sussurrato Andrés con voce rotta dall’emozione mentre lui annuiva distratto, e non era l’unico sorpreso, quasi tutto il pubblico lo era. Oh Rodrigo, doveva fargli un regalo a matrimonio finito.</p><p>Quasi non si accorse che Andrés gli aveva appena stretto la mano, in altre circostanze avrebbe ricamato su quel gesto per mesi, ma era tutto perfetto, magico quasi. E … quello era Mozart, che pazzo era Rodrigo, assolutamente un pazzo.</p><p>Gli venne spontaneo applaudire alla fine dell’aria, per poi sfilare il portafoglio con discrezione al suo vicino, doveva pur tenersi in allenamento.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Domani gli parlerò del maestro Rivera, a meno che non ci pensi Placido Domingo, Rodrigo conosce un sacco di gente che conosce altra gente &gt;&gt; spiegò lui, almeno l’addio al celibato era salvo.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Mi stai dicendo che il tuo amico conosce Placido Domingo? &gt;&gt; gli domandò Andrés.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Rodrigo conosce tutti. Il mentore di Rodrigo, Ignacio Rivera è … venuto a mancare di recente, sua nonna mi ha telefonato per avvisarmi e abbiamo deciso di comunicargli la notizia dopo lo show &gt;&gt; ammise lui, la personalità drammatica di Rodrigo non avrebbe reagito bene alla notizia.</p><p>Il vero momento di panico ci fu quando La Fiamma cercò di assassinare Rodrigo, poi avrebbe chiesto se fosse un trucco di scena deciso insieme o se l’altro era davvero un pessimo amante, senza treccine però stava decisamente meglio, doveva ammetterlo. A sentire Andrés l’opera era orrenda ma il risvolto sentimentale che ne seguì era invero divertente, Hailai era una ragazza adorabile ma aveva la sensazione che Rodrigo non la meritasse.</p><p>Il sospiro di sollievo che lanciò quando la pistola sparò a salve forse lo sentirono tutti ma …quello era di sicuro un addio al celibato indimenticabile, ed era tutto merito suo. E di Rodrigo ma principalmente suo per aver avuto l’idea.</p><p>Al party dato dalla compagnia riuscirono a complimentarsi con La Fiamma, stando a distanza di sicurezza, e … poteva andare peggio.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Lei è l’amico di Rodrigo? L’ingegnere argentino di cui parla sempre? &gt;&gt; gli domandò Hailai, di cosa stessero parlando Andrés e Thomas Penmbridge non lo sapeva proprio, probabilmente nemmeno avrebbe capito una parola dei loro discorsi.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Martìn Berrote per servirvi. E voi dovete essere Hailai &gt;&gt; dichiarò prima di stringerle la mano. Una ragazza adorabile, assolutamente adorabile.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Hailey Rutledge ma si, sono io. Lei e il suo compagno siete una bella coppia &gt;&gt; disse Hailai facendolo sorridere, forse per una sera … perché no, Andrés non l’avrebbe mai saputo.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Grazie, anche voi e Rodrigo lo siete &gt;&gt; rispose facendola arrossire. Una volta fuori di lì la realtà lo avrebbe investito come un treno ma per la durata di quella festa poteva fingere che lui e Andrés de Fonollosa fossero una coppia, che fossero in vacanza insieme … a chi faceva del male se non a sé stesso si disse prima di prendere un bicchiere di champagne, un dolore in più non faceva la differenza.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- era da un pezzo che pensavo a un crossover simile, complice un rewatch di quel gioiello che è I Diari Della Motocicletta, da dove viene l'headcanon che Rodrigo e Martìn siano amici<br/>- ambientato prima della primera temporada, versione spagnola, de La Casa de Papel, e durante la terza stagione di Mozart, parentesi veneziana, i riferimenti ai primi 5 episodi di "Mozart in the Jungle" sono disseminati per tutta la storia<br/>- Hailey, o meglio Hailai, non era prevista ma le voglio troppo bene per non inserirla<br/>- Rodrigo è un essere mitologico che vive di musica e maté, noi comuni mortali non siamo in gradi di accettare le sue rivelazioni<br/>- "don't fornicate" dovrebbe essere la tag line di "Mozart in the Jungle", in v.o. Christian DeSica usa proprio quelle parole, nel doppiaggio italiano si perde l'emozione<br/>- la Carlos Guido è la biblioteca pubblica di Buenos Aires, mi piace essere precisa<br/>- Diego Rivera: pittore muralista, palyboy e comunista messicano, oggi è noto per essere stato il marito di Frida Kahlo<br/>- "una donna dai capelli rossi e ricci che urlava contro Rodrigo": Gloria, unico faro di saggezza in un mondo retto dal caos<br/>- Charles Gounod: compositore francese, autore dell'adattamento operistico di "Romeo &amp; Giulietta" e … dell'attuale inno vaticano<br/>- + 52 è il prefisso del Messico, 55 il prefisso di Città del Messico</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>